clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Danrelle
Avery Danrelle, preferring to use her middle name only, is the Eternal Knight's resident tech genius and inventor extraordinaire. Even though she is blind, her incredible computer savvy and new-found (and growing) technopathy and technomancy powers have brought the Eternal Knights into the 21st century, and helped her overcome her disability. She is a senior member in the clan and has extended relationships with Dame Valient Caelastine, Dr. Jordon Kendall and Father Christopher Harris. Biography Early Life Avery was born in Canada, and grew up as a child prodigy and a genius. She was rendered sightless at the age of eighteen from a horrible vehicle accident that involved a chemical spill. As misfortune would have it, the chemicals got into her eyes and she was unable to receive medical attention in time. Her eyes eventually cleared, but the surrounding tissue has been slightly red and puffy ever since. Having taken fencing since she was quite young, she was already skilled in the form of rapier and dagger-style fighting. However, her blindness forced her to train harder and rely more heavily on her other senses in order to maintain that skill. Avery also had to learn Braille and Moon Type in order to continue her work as a computer and technologies prodigy. She learned to live and see through androids via a network of her own design. Originally, the design included plugging herself physically into the network, through numerous metal studs implanted in her skin and connecting to her nervous system. This allowed her to electronically send her own brainwaves to the constructs and control them as if they were her own body. In addition to the androids, she could link her network to the internet and mentally browse the worldwide web for information. Avery’s design allowed her to remove her consciousness from her true physical body, but considering the level of concentration needed to run an android, she could only run one at a time. The downside was that it took time to unhook herself from the network, or else she would go into a state of shock. Also, while plugged in, her mobility was limited to the room that houses the terminal. She had not yet developed her future power of technopathy, and so had to physically jack in. As ingenious as her design was, the majority of the funding she received for her studies went toward the creation of the network and its terminal; the androids were little more than simple robots of very crude appearance. The Canadian government refused to fully acknowledge the potential of Avery’s creation and so her project reached the end of its funding. She applied for funding from and membership to the Eternal Knights in the US, and was invited to join the ranks and continue her research. She accepted. The Eternal Knights The Early Years She was welcomed into the mansion by the Dame, along with another new recruit, and given the entire basement as her apartment and laboratory. She had brought with her a huge supercomputer, which took up a large portion of the lab, and all of her belongings. It wasn't long before she was at work. She had with her a crude robot, which she nicknamed Jeeves. Jeeves was humanoid, about two feet tall, and equipped with legs that allowed it to move and cameras that allowed it to see. She used Jeeves to see, but was forced to remain physically jacked in to access its eye cameras. On the second day at the Manor House, while trying to find the Dame, she stumbled into the recovery room of Father Harris. Staying in to talk, she and the priest quickly formed a close bond, one which began as friendship and slowly advanced into mutual love. Around the same time, she encountered Tristan Adrian Lebreve, who had lost an arm in a fight with Saoi. Hoping to gain favor with others in the group, she volunteered to replace his arm with a robotic prosthetic, and surgically installed it herself. Her confidence boosted from the success, she began to work on her most ambitious project: K.G., an android (without AI) that Avery would one day be able to control remotely. Her connections to other Knights began to expand, as did her closeness to Chris. She met Finn Donnan, a quick friend, and other Knights that came and went. She even attended a Halloween party with the Dame, Chris, and Tristan, using new camera technology she had installed into a tiara that hooked into her socket instead of Jeeves. Her android K.G. was progressing, however, and she required only a few more pieces to complete it. Taking Chris and Finn along, Avery took a van into Washington D.C. to retrieve two materials for the skin and muscles of her android: Synthe, a synthetic skin-substitute, and magnetorheological (MR) fluid, a fluid of magnetic particles suspended in liquid. The trio were surprised, however, by Aeacus Nevenda and Atticus Takanowa, of Clan Eclipse. The two had known of Avery and her plans, as yet untold to her colleagues, to use the schematics for her own neural socket design in public venues for the good of disabled people. Judging that the technology to easily link with computers could lead to great evil, they attacked and kidnapped the tech genius, torturing her into handing over the schematics. Chris and Finn fought the pair, managing to scare them away at personal cost to themselves, but Avery had been mentally scarred. She gave up on the idea of using her designs in public, and hid the schematics. Shortly after, a clandestine message reached Avery over the worldwide web. She had many internet contacts and information sources, and one of which was later discovered to be Dr. Jordon Kendall. It was Jordon who clued Avery into the Bermuda Incident, and Avery sent K.G. along with Chris and fellow Knight Garcia Dominic when they left to investigate. Xiahou Yan had reached new levels of power on an island in the Bermuda Triangle, and held in his arms the map, carved into an obsidian cross, that would lead to the prized capstones. The capstones were articles of great power that had been hidden hundreds of years ago. Many others arrived at the deserted island to find an enormous Tree of Sephiroth, including Aeacus, Tabris, and Tipahurate. As Yan split the cross, to protect the capstones, K.G. managed to retrieve multiple map pieces (while being shot at by Yan), and others found their own, leading to the capstone storyline. As K.G. had been shot at, so had Aeacus. Avery, using the android, had saved his life by pushing him out of the way. The two had come to an uneasy agreement, enemy clans agreeing to share information for the mutual suppression of the capstones. As Chris fought at the Sistine Chapel with one Eclipse team, Avery (in K.G. again) managed to find and keep a capstone at Pinguan Pass in the Great Wall of China, which the Knights kept and hid at great expense. Between finding the map pieces and hunting down the capstones, Chris and Avery's relationship bloomed fully. When he had rescued her from Aeacus and Atticus, they had touched, and Chris' omnipresent psychometry had let him see more intimately into Avery's past than anyone ever had before. She had confided in the Dame about the situation, reluctantly explaining at the same time about her deal with Eclipse. Valient was substantially angry at the genius for making such a radical judgment call with Aeacus, but was softened by the dilemma of Avery's love. Avery's insistence that Jordon Kendall was spying on Eclipse for her also helped. Her relationship with the priest was finally realized at the St. Valentine's Day Masquerade, when they confessed their love to each other. Avery, understanding Chris' moral dilemma as a priest, had taken things slowly. As Chris hunted down a capstone in Honduras, Avery had an accident while tinkering with K.G., and her hand had touched the power core of the android. The resulting shock had knocked her into a coma, and the Knights had feared for her life. They called Chris back, the priest returning as soon as possible with the sword ''Siduri'' that Yan had given him, and camped out by his love's bedside. While she was comatose, Avery experienced strange visions and sensations, and woke after a time with a newly-granted power of technopathy and technomancy, the ability to understand, interact with, and manipulate technology. Chris took the recovering Avery back to her native Canada, where she recovered and learned to control her new powers. Return Years Almost a year later, Chris and Avery returned to find the clan strangely sparse, the Dame gone, and no real clue as to what was going on in the wider world. In a grateful homecoming at the Manor, they met new recruits Ravyn Patierno and Janus Farriah, and old friends Skie Nathaniel Talent (with his charge Audrey Lyca Talent in tow) and Yan. Yan, having gifts to give, was distracted by Skie, and as they spoke, the NEST Cartel made an entrance into the front hall. Hired by the Circus to find the Dame, Angel Rayez, Daen Caedise, and Atticus Takanowa destroyed much of the front of the Manor in search of the leader of the Knights, with Aaron Mathers covering the exterior in a helicopter. Avery quickly reached her lab, using her technomancy to manipulate the Manor's defenses and K.G. The Knights repelled the invaders, but at the cost of the life of a house maid, a friend to many in the clan. As the others dispersed to search for clues as to why and what the attack was about, and Chris went to Europe to find the Dame, Avery stayed at the mansion, working on her latest prototype. Soon after, Avery heard news that the Dame had been attacked and put into a coma, and the Knights were in an uproar. When the others returned, they convened the Queen's Order, a kind of war council concerning the attack on the Dame by Judas Gaebel. Wanting to remain neutral, Avery did not attend. The changes in Chris had caused her much confusion, as the persona of Gilgamesh changed the priest's personality and appearance completely, and she had found the distance between them growing. After the council, Jordon had appeared, and they met in person for the first time. He told her that they had decided to close the mansion, for safety in the upcoming war, and requested that she join him in a journey, the intentions of which he kept a secret. Avery accepted. At the moment, Avery and Jordon are in the Sudan, at Jordon's base of operations. This storyline is ongoing. Powers and Abilities Technopathy: Avery can mentally enter any machine or device with circuitry, essentially integrating the information contained into her own consciousness. She no longer is required to touch the device, or touch the remote transmitter/receiver for the device, to allow her power to work. The range of the power is limited to only several feet in diameter, but it can be expected to grow in size with more training. Technomancy: Avery can manipulate any machine or device that she can link with using her technopathy. She can activate or deactivate parts of the device, actuate moving parts, access software and databases, even surf the web. There is no longer a touch restriction on this power either, with the range equaling her technopathy and growing with use. Partitioning: Avery can partition her conscious mind, to the point that she can follow two or three thought processes simultaneously. This is not exactly a power, but it is an ability that allows her to multitask to a high degree, i.e. holding a conversation, running K.G. and surfing the internet all at once. Having this ability gives her a natural resistance to mind control abilities, as she could easily partition the intruder into a different part of her mind, and at the very most would cause difficult readings for telepaths, who would be forced to endure information overload in order to read the simultaneous streams of consciousness. Weapons and Gear Avery is an excellent fencer, and carries a rapier with a Pappenheimer guard and a matching dagger into battle situations. Even though she is blind, she has trained herself to fence excellently without sight, and her reflexes are as fast as any sighted person. Also considered a "weapon" or "gear" is her android, K.G. The construct is seemingly human, but is in fact a humanoid robot without an AI which Avery inserts her consciousness into. K.G. has multiple functions, in-built sensors and devices, and possesses above-human speed, strength, endurance, sensors, and reflexes. The android carries a huge Colt Anaconda, which her advanced robotic arms can use without recoil, and a USP Expert as a backup. Sometimes K.G. carries Avery's rapier. See Also * RPGChat Category:Characters